El negro no es simbolo de tristeza
by Juliette World
Summary: Bella es un As cuando se trata de los negocios y el dinero, por eso es un diamante, frio y duro, Edward es un todo lo contrario, ha crecido rodeado de todo lo que se puede querer o desear, es un algodón suave y blando, como se encontraran
1. prologo el comienzo

Tenia aproximadamente diez años cuando tuve conciencia de lo que Charlie le hacia a mi mama, venía y cualquier provocación hacia que explotara; mi madre siempre me protegía. En mi vida no recibí ningún golpe de Charlie. Ahora con mis dieciocho años puedo decir con exactitud que odiaba a ese hombre que se hacía llamar mi padre, por que para mí, jamás lo fue y jamás lo será.

Las primeras veces fueron solo comentarios tolerables, luego fue aumentando y cada vez me sentía que el odio que se estaba almacenando en mi pecho, aumentaba hasta ocupar todo mi corazón.

No fueron sus gritos, no fueron sus golpes ni tampoco fueron sus palabras hirientes las que hicieran que lo odiara de esta manera, lo que hizo que lo odiara fue cuando me vendió, por unos cochinos centavos. Ahí fue cuando mis ojos perdieron aquella venda, a la cual yo misma había colocado para encerrarme en una dimensión en la cual, pensaba que yo, le importaba; que él me quería. Dando fundamentos para su comportamiento, culpando al alcohol, pero la realidad era otra, yo no valía nada para él, nada justificaba lo que hizo y nada lo justificara.

Aun recuerdo cuando me dio la maldita noticia.

Estábamos mi madre y yo en la sala, mi cabeza descansaba en su regazo y ella, como siempre, me acariciaba mis rizos, que, según ella, era la cosa mas hermosa del mundo.

El sonido de la puerta me trajo a la realidad, me moví del regazo de Renne y me senté derecha como mi madre. Cuando giro mi cabeza veo a Charlie, —le decía Charlie ya que para mi dejo de ser mi padre desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque mi madre siempre me regañaba ya que a el no le gustaba que me dirigiera hacia el con su nombre— pero esta vez no iba solo, estaba acompañado por un hombre de aproximadamente veinticinco años, ojos azules, cabello rubio que se veían sedosos pero no tanto como los míos. Una vez que nuestros ojos se encontraron pude ver maldad, lujuria, ¿posesión?; no estaba segura, pero lo que sí estaba segura es que me daba mucho miedo.

—Bueno fam...ml-ia, tengo un anuncio que hacerles —dijo arrastrando las palabras, claramente borracho—. Mi querido compadre y amigo, James, me propuso algo.

—¿Qué clase de propuesta? —dijo Renne con curiosidad y miedo.

—Bueno —Esta vez, quién hablo, fue el tal James. Hasta su voz era escalofriante—, Charlie me hizo una oferta, que no puedo rechazar. Es sumamente tentadora.

—¿Qué clase de oferta? —dije yo claramente molesta por el suspenso. Siempre me caracterice por ser una persona que odia las sorpresas y esta no era la excepción.

-Bueno, Isabella, ya que insistes —Se acercó peligrosamente a mí, como un felino buscando a su presa. Su mano acaricio mi mejilla—. Él me propuso que, para saldar su cuenta conmigo, tú te casarías conmigo y serias _mí esposa_.

Yo jadee de la impresión y él aprovecho para levantarse y dirigirse a todos en la habitación.

—A si que como ya había dicho, acepte, porque Isabella es un premio que todos quieren y yo tendré—concluyo dándome una mirada cargada con varias emociones.

—Pero ¿Quién se cree usted, señor, para decir esto a diestra y siniestra? —dijo mi madre de forma exasperada y molesta.

—Oh, con todo respeto Sra. Renne, s esposo me debe una fuerte suma de dinero, y la única forma que tiene para pagarme es que su preciosa hija se case conmigo. Creo que es mejor que lo hagamos ahora ya que en—dijo mirando su reloj —… en veinticinco minutos tengo que despegar hacia Londres y, claramente, ella vendrá conmigo.

Cuando terminó de decir esto me sujeto del brazo y me arrastro hacia su limusina, cuando me empuja dentro, veo por la ventana del automóvil cómo mi madre es sujetada por Charlie y le impide moverse. Una vez que el auto se puso en marcha, James se acerca demasiado a mí y sus palabras me confirman un hecho espeluznante:

—Querida serás mía y nada ni nadie lo impedirá.

**¿Qué les pareció? ;D ^^.. comenzamos con los cambios señores.. y informo señores que tenemos nueva beta..redoble de tambores..su nombre es beibe. Bueno yo le digo asi..merece reviews?**


	2. Dia a Dia

Hola Chicos... Bueno cabe a destacar que Bella es OOC... Es decir, verán que su personalidad es totalmente distinta a la Bella que fue creada por Stephenie Meyer, esta es fría, cínica por las adversidades que tuvo que pasar a su corta edad, así que aviso para que no allá engaños ni reclamos, ya aclarado disfrutad ;)

Desperté sobresaltada y sudorosa, ese sueño se volvía cada vez más repetitivo al paso de los años. Nunca pude entender por que mi vida fue así.

"Bueno basta de lamentaciones" me dije a mi misma. Me levante de mi mullida cama y entré automáticamente a mi baño; una ves que termino de asearme, me aproximo hacia mí guardarropa- muchos matarían por tener un armario como el mío- y reí internamente por mi anotación, si tuviera que dar todo el dinero que poseo ahora y no sufrir lo que viví, lo haría gustosa.

Elijo una prenda simple, que consta de una falda negra y una camisa beige manga larga, obviamente no pueden faltar mis fieles tacones, termino de vestirme. Me aproximo hacia el espejo donde veo mi reflejo y sin querer un recuerdo entra a mi mente, sacudo mi cabeza para despejarla y prosigo a terminar mi labor. Una vez conforme con los resultados me examino de forma detallada.

_Cuando decimos muchas veces que preferimos olvidar el pasado, suele _suceder_ que algo malo nos ocurrió y queremos olvidar. Pero qué pasa cuando ese pasado esta más cerca que nunca y no podemos dejar de recordar; cuando la realidad es tan fuerte que nos pega como una bola demoledora. Para la joven Isabella ese pasado estaba mas que enlazado en su presente._

El familiar grito de mi hermosa hija me saca de mis cavilaciones, me doy la vuelta y prosigo a vaciar todo el contenido de mi bolso en uno nuevo. Salgo de mi habitación con todo lo necesario para el día y me dirijo al comedor donde escucho las familiares voces de mis amados niños.

—Lizzie, siempre eres tu la que decide; creo que es mi turno de decidir ¿no lo crees? —demandó mi adorable hijo a su hermana. Ellos siempre se peleaban por las mínimas cosas, pero al final del día siempre las arreglaban como los buenos hermanos que son.

—Bueno, no estoy de acuerdo ¿por que siempre tenemos que hacer lo que tu quier…? —la interrumpí antes que terminara, tenia curiosidad por saber el motivo por el cual se encontraban discutiendo.

—A ver, desde temprano y discutiendo ¿Cuál es el motivo? —Los tome por sorpresa a ambos. Se sobresaltaron al principio pero una vez que se estabilizaron, ambos abrieron la boca para opinar, y como siempre no pude comprender de que iba la pelea ya que ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, fue un caos total.

—Alto —paré a ambos mientras alzaba mi mano—. Creo saber de qué va. Lizzie, no puedes decir siempre tú que es lo que desayunarán, y, Alex, en vez de estar siempre riñendo a tu hermana, deberías incitarla a que desayunen. Ya es tarde y aun no aun terminado con ninguna de sus tareas, así que les sugiero que ambos se disculpen —amenacé aparentando estar enojada, pero en mis adentros estaba tratando de no reírme, no es posible que todos los días sean de esa manera.

Ambos se miraron un rato, hasta que finalmente ambos, al mismo tiempo, se disculparan y se ruborizaran. Mi teléfono suena avisándome que iba de retraso, eran las siete cuarenta y cinco, solo tenía quince minutos, aproximadamente, para llegar a la empresa. Así que beso la cabeza de mis hijos y les susurro palabras cariñosas.

Una vez que voy de salida, tomo mi gabardina negra y me topo con el chef y la nana, los saludo de forma rápida y les doy instrucciones para alistar a mis pequeños. Salgo y me encuentro con mi chofer, este ya conocía la ruta hacia la empresa, así que me lleva a la misma.

Llego justo a tiempo, agradezco a Javier y entro en el gran edificio de industrias Diamante. Paso del largo, algunos empleados me saludan, otros simplemente se encogen en sus asientos por miedo hacia mi persona. Desde que fundé esta industria, nunca he permitido la mediocridad, por ende muchas personas me consideran fría y sin escrúpulos, pero lo que no saben es que eso se necesita para fundar una compañía de gran calibre.

Utilizo el ascensor y una vez que las puertas se abren, me dirijo a mi oficina, donde mi secretaria, Jessica, me espera con los informes del día y una bandeja de desayuno, ya que no tuve tiempo de desayunar en la casa; ya anteriormente le había enviado un mensaje mandándole a que me recolecte los alimentos.

—Buenos días Jessica —saludé de forma cortes y diplomática, aunque ella nunca me ha fallado no puedo dar pie a que exista una relación personal entre ella y yo ya que siempre hay que mantener una barrera entre los desconocidos y nosotros. Tomo las cosas que me entrega, las coloco en mi escritorio, enciendo mi laptop y abro mi correo para ver los mensajes de otras sucursales en Milán y España. Uno en especial me llamó la atención, era de Cullen Co.

_Estimada Srta. Swan, un cordial saludo de la familia Cullen. Espero que se encuentre bien y no tenga ningún inconveniente_

_El motivo por el cual le envió este correo es para concordar una reunión entre usted y el grupo directivo de Cullen Co. La razón no puedo discutirlo por email, pero sí sería tan amable de poder reunirnos, le seria gratamente agradecido. _

_Mi información se la mandare al final del email._

_AT&T: E.C vicepresidente _

El correo había picado mi curiosidad, así que, cuando terminé de leerlo, hice que Jessica efectuara una reunión para hoy en la tarde… una vez que verifique que no había ningún compromiso para hoy. Si ellos querían reunirse conmigo les concedería ese tiempo, total, no tenía ningún compromiso y hasta pudiera ser divertido ver el motivo del mensaje.

—Srta. Swan, ya hable con la secretaria de Cullen Co y aseguraron su asistencia; la reunión será hoy a las tres de la tarde. Si me disculpa. Iré a terminar unos pendientes… ¿se le ofrece algo más? —terminó por preguntar Jessica; le respondí de forma negativa. Esta se dirigió hacia su escritorio mientras yo empecé a recolectar información sobre una nueva inversión en París, si se lograba ese proyecto no solo ganaría mucho dinero, sino que Diamante Co estaría entre una de las industrias de mayor calidad y influencia en el mundo.

...

Pasó un par de horas hasta que escuché que Jessica me llamaba por el intercomunicador que existía entre mi oficina y su escritorio, anunciándome que la reunión estaba por comenzar. Cierro los avances que me encontraba haciendo hace rato, me observo de forma minuciosa mientras arreglaba las imperfecciones que tenía. Ya que quedé feliz con la mí apariencia, me dirijo hacía la sala de juntas donde se encontraba los directivos de Cullen Co.

Al dirigirme hacia la sala de juntas, me voy percatando que se me había olvidado la carpeta con la información de la junta, así que me devuelvo y la busco de mi oficina. Una vez que la consigo. Observo mi reloj de muñeca, donde noto que llevo diez minutos de retraso; que falta de modales de mi parte. Pensé para mis adentros. Yo era una de las personas que pensaba que la puntualidad es todo en la vida, si no eres puntual, no me servían para nada. Una vez que llego, abro la puerta solo para encontrarme con 6 ejecutivos, estos al ver que la puerta se abre se dirigen hacia mi, pero por el rabillo del ojo pude notar que la rubia me miraba con una expresión furibunda. Iba a hablar pero esta se me adelanta.

—Disculpa, podrías decirle a tu jefa que se apure, creo que es muy irresponsable de su parte hacernos esperar tanto, y, por cierto, quiero un vaso de agua. Así que te sugiero que me lo consigas —espetó de forma altanera y creída. Todos en la sala, a excepción de los ejecutivos de Cullen, jadearon ya que nadie se atrevía a hablarme de esa manera.

Una vez que pude dejar mi enojo de lado, le di una de mis mejores sonrisas falsas y con una amabilidad que carecía en ese momento le dije a mi secretaria:

—Jessica, porqué no le traes a la Srta. su vaso con agua mientras yo me encargo de la reunión; y, para informarle, que ya no tendrá que esperar más por que yo soy la dueña de esta compañía —dije de forma lenta y pausada para enfatizar mis palabras. Me senté en la cabecera de la mesa de mármol e inspeccione a cada uno.

Había seis personas en la mesa sin contarme. Estaba una mujer menudita con cabello negro, que viajan hacia varias direcciones; a su lado se encontraba un rubio con rostro endurecido, al frente de este se encontraba un fornido hombre, con rostro añoñado, y, a su lado, la rubia insípida que me miraba con cara de vergüenza; a su lado un hombre rubio que se notaba a lenguas mayor que todos los demás, se podría decir que es el patriarca de la familia, un hombre de buen porte, y en la cabecera contraria se encontraba el un hombre de cabello cobrizo, con unos ojos penetrantes de color verde esmeralda que me observaban de forma minuciosa. Hubo un duelo de miradas entre él y yo, así que para terminar decidí dar inicio a la junta.

—Bueno, creo que ya me conocen y por si no, mi nombre es Isabella y soy la presidenta de Diamante Co. Supongo que no están aquí solo para verme, así que, si gustan decirme cuál es el motivo de tan urgente reunión… —Una vez que termine de hablar, todos se miraron entre si y al final el que hablo fue el patriarca.

—Bueno, Srta. Isabella, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, soy, como lo habrá notado, el presidente de Cullen Co. Ella es Rosalie y su esposo Emmett —presentó mientras me señalaba a la rubia y al fortachón—, ellos son Alice y Jasper; y por ultimo mi hijo Edward, que es el vicepresidente de la empresa.

Así que el tal Edward era E.C, muy interesante. Pero eso no respondía mi pregunta, por más que se veían que eran personas trabajadoras; no veía el motivo por el cual se encontraban en mi sala de juntas. Así que una vez que iba a volver a preguntar el motivo de su visita, el chico de cabello cobrizo se me adelantó, con voz decidida y confiada dijo:

—Queremos fusionarnos a su empresa.

Bueno ¿que les pareció?, lo ¿amaron? ¿Odiaron? ¿Disfrutaron? Díganme lo que piensan, somos todos oídos, ojo **criticas Constructivas,** en lo personal me esta empezando a gustar como va el ritmo de la historia, a las antiguas lectoras se podrán dar cuenta que hay una serie de cambios, pero la trama es la misma. Agradecimientos a Amelia y Yo por sus review, significa mucho para nosotras.

Aclaraciones

Los hijos de bella son dos, ambos tienen la misma edad ya que son mellizos y sus edades son de 8 cada uno.

Bella tiene 26 años

Edward tiene 28

Cualquier duda no duden en mandarnos un review o un PM... No tenemos días de actualización, es decir, creo que será muy a menudo, a menos q estemos ocupadas por los estudios, bueno me despido, pero antes ¿Merece review?


	3. Conociendonos

Básicamente, tuve que enfocarme un gran momento para poder comprender sus palabras. En todos los años que he estado laborando jamás se me había presentado una ocasión así, por consiguiente hice lo que todo magnate haría:

Adopte una máscara fría y calculadora, estudie su rostro para comprobar si lo que me decía era cierto o solo era una trampa que me estaba tendiendo, no quería caer en el anzuelo.

Mis ojos lo miraban de forma penetrante y él me observaba de forma similar, este duelo de miradas perduro hasta que decidí romper el silencio de la sala; la atmosfera se estaba volviendo tensa y era algo que me estaba comenzando a fastidiar.

—A ver si entiendo, ¿ustedes quieren fusionarse con mi empresa? —Ellos se miraron entre si hasta que Edward rompió el silencio exclamando.

—Bueno, básicamente es lo que le plantee, pero obviamente tendríamos que discutirlo de forma pausada y queríamos mantenernos como accionistas mayoritarios. —Este me miraba de forma determinada y casi me hace flaquear, pero como no estaba en mi naturaleza confiar en las personas de forma ciega ya que algún motivo tendrán de querer fusionarse, así que tras meditar por unos instantes, decidí:

—Creo que entiendo lo que ustedes me están proponiendo, pero como comprenderán esto no es algo que lo pueda decidir de un instante para el otro, así que mi respuesta es un tal vez. Debo estudiar todos los pros y los contras. Como sabrás esto no es algo que sea fácil para mí ya que no solo me están pidiendo que se mantengan como accionistas mayoritarios, si no que quieren que invierta en su empresa, cosa que me pone a pensar; así que necesito tiempo para decidir si me involucro en su empresa o no.

Esta era una decisión que no se podía tomar a la liguera. Creé mis empresas a base de nada y no podía arriesgarme a que terminar en la ruina, tenía un prestigio que prevalecer y no podía defraudar a la cantidad de clientes que tenía.

En sus miradas hubo varias emociones desde desolación hasta anhelo, la duendecilla decidió hablar.

—Creo que entendemos tu postura, pero, en lo personal, me gustaría que dejaras de tratarme de usted. —Me miraba de forma pasiva y con una gran sonrisa, todos los demás la acompañaron en su sentencia a excepción de la rubia. Yo asentí por cortesía y una vez que me disponía a hablar, Jessica entró a mi oficina de forma rápida y un poco exaltada, al verme de forma inmediata me comunicó:

—Srta. Isabella, tiene una llamada… es del hospital – dijo mientras se me aproximaba con el teléfono en mano, pensando que se trata de mis niños o alguna noticia sobre _ella _conteste inmediatamente_. _Pero mi desilusión fue al ver que era una enfermera.

—Disculpe, ¿es Isabella Swan? —Al principio asentí, pero como no puede verme susurré un sí. Esta me indicaba que _Él _había escapado de nuevo y lo habían encontrado unas millas de distancia del hospital, completamente drogado—… Y como le había planteado, esta ofuscado pidiendo que vaya a verlo, por eso tenemos la esperanza que pueda visitarlo y así hacer que entre en razón y se calme ya que se ha mantenido sedado a causa de sus movimientos bruscos.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio antes de que le respondiera con un cortante** "**Iré"y corte. No era su culpa, obviamente, pero la rabia que sentía era lo que hacia que efectuara estas acciones.

Para la joven Isabella, la palabra Odio, era la descripción de lo que sentía hacia _él._

La voz de la chica Pixie me saco de mis cavilaciones.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Yo asiento y veo mi reloj, observo del tiempo y veo que solo tengo lo justo.

—Bueno, fue un placer hablar con todos ustedes. La verdad es que, al principio, tenía curiosidad por saber el motivo por el cual me estaban buscando, pero, como esto quedo aclarado pensaré en su propuesta y les daré una respuesta pronto. Así que me despido, dispongo de muy poco tiempo. —Una vez que les informe sobre mi salida, todos se levantan y estrechan mi mano… a excepción de Alice que me abrazó, al principio me sentí incomoda, pero luego se lo devolví de forma renuente.

Salí a toda prisa y una vez que bajé en el ascensor me dirijo a mi oficina y saco todas mis pertenecías. Al salir le informo a Jessica que cancele todos los compromisos que tenía apuntados para hoy y para mañana, alegando que quería pasar un tiempo libre con mis hijos, esta asiente.

Al entrar al ascensor reviso mi teléfono donde tengo un mensaje, decido no darle importancia y al abrirse las puertas, salgo de forma distraída, el portero me abre la puerta y mi chofer me espera ya que con anterioridad Jessica le había informado hacia donde me llevara.

Una vez en el camino, reviso unos papeles pendientes; me sumergí tanto en ellos que no noto cuando llegamos, este me abre la puerta y salgo dándole órdenes que diera una vuelta. Al entrar a las puertas del hospital no fui hacia recepción ya que conocía el paradero de la habitación de _él_; seguí derecho, no me preocupé por la mirada de los pacientes y del personal laboral.

Al subir al quinto piso, observo que en el pasillo hay una serie de cuartos. Me aproximo hasta el último y me detengo en la habitación 326, toco de forma leve, casi orando para que la persona que se encuentra ahí allá desaparecido o la tierra se la hayan tragado.

Pero como no tenia suerte, me abre una enfermera menudita con rostro regordete, me observa de forma meticulosa y me invita a pasar, al entrar a la habitación me golpea un olor a alcohol y medicamentos.

Me aproximo hacia el doctor, se encontraba cerca de la cama leyendo los signos vitales de _Él. _Una vez que llego, este me observa y con un suspiro me dice:

—Que bueno que pudo venir Srta. Swan, su situación está empeorando cada vez, hay momentos donde esta lúcido y solo pregunta por usted, pero hay otros, en los cuales, su mente esta a kilómetros de aquí. Creo que es necesario decirle que no le queda mucho tiempo a su… — Lo corte antes que terminara la frase ya que estaba segura de lo que iba a decir.

—Él no es nada mío, así que le sugiero que se mantenga en el plano profesional y solo me informe sobre su estado de salud, no necesito ningún consejo— Este me miro con asombro pero lo disimulo al instante, me informo cual era la situación y cual era su veredicto.

Una vez que terminó de darme todas las indicaciones, se despidió de mí alegando ver a otros pacientes, asiento de forma distante y se marcha. La enfermera se mantiene en la habitación, acomodando el cuerpo inconsciente de_ esa persona _y luego, una vez que culmina, se despide de mí aclarando que cualquier problema la podía llamar. Pasan unos minutos hasta que me aproximo a la cama, me encontraba muy cerca, donde pude apreciar mejor su rostro.

Estaba pálido con unos hematomas en su rostro y cuerpo, unas ojeras prominentes dominaban su rostro, por lo que pude apreciar su cabello estaba todo mugriento y casi no tenía brillo, también estaba más delgado y sus dedos estaban cortados, tenían pequeñas quemaduras. Estuve analizándolo por una hora hasta que me canse y decidí salir.

Pero una vez que me disponía a salir, una fría y huesuda mano me detiene, me giro solo para verlo observarme con sus orbes marrones, llenos de tristeza, melancolía y un poco de locura.

—¿Qué haces?, suéltame en este momento —digo de forma brusca, este lo hace y se encoge en la cama, si pensaba que con eso me hacia sentir incomoda estaba muy equivocado. Lo miro de forma fría hasta que él rompe el silencio que se creó entre nosotros.

—¿Cómo has estado? —Al ver que no le respondía preguntó—: ¿Qué no preguntaras como estoy? —dijo de forma indignada. Al verlo con esa postura, una rabia bulle de mi y de forma lenta pero enfatizando mis palabras le señalo.

—MI estado no es de tu incumbencia y no me interesa saber cómo estas, ya que sabes que no estoy aquí por voluntad propia y me parece muy cínico de tu parte comportarte de esa manera, cuando tu y yo sabemos que la única relación que puede existir entre tu y yo es de odio puro.

Sus ojos bajaron de forma inmediata, ante mi mirada pero eso no me importada, ni tampoco el dolor que le estaba proporcionando, ya que todo lo que le hacía no era la cuarta parte de lo que él me hizo a mí.

—Pero ¡yo soy tu padre! —Cuando pronuncio esas palabras, fue como si una fuerza desconocida se apoderara de mí, como si lo que salió de su boca era una gran blasfemia, así con todo el odio de mi corazón le dije:

—Tú no eres mi padre, solo eres aquel que dio la semilla para concebirme. Un padre no es aquel que da vida, es aquel que cría, que da cariño y tú _jamás_ me diste ninguna de esos sentimientos, así que no te atrevas a nombrarte mi procreador porque para mí eres la basura más grande que ha existido en el mundo y ese título te queda grande. —Se lo dije todo de forma fría y hiriente, no espere su reacción; me di la vuelta recogí mis pertenencias y salí de la habitación dando un portazo. No fueron los gritos de Charlie aclamando mi nombre, ni los nervios que tenía en ese momento que me paralizaron, sino una voz familiar.

—Srta. Isabella… ¿es usted?.

Buenoo! Holaaa chicas..disculpen la demora pero estaba full exámenes y ps semana santa la tome para vaguear! Xd

Que les pareció el capi? Feo?horrible? mas o menos? Cuentenmee sus teorías! Sus opiniones cuentan!

MERECE REVIEW?


	4. La otra cara de la moneda

Al escuchar mi nombre me volteo de forma automática y, disimulando mi miedo, miro hacia la persona que me nombró. Me impactó al ver que era el doctor Phil, había pasado varios meses desde mi última visita; este me mira de forma minuciosa hasta que me cansó de su mirada y le digo:

—Dr. Phil, ¿Cómo se encuentra? —hablaba de forma sutil y con un deje frío ya que no me permitía confraternizar con nadie, solo con mis hijos, ellos significaban todo para mi y _**ella. **_

—Muy bien, Srta. Isabella, es una casualidad que la haya encontrado aquí, de hecho, me disponía a llamarla. Ha habido una serie de avances. —Al oír esto mi corazón empieza a martillar de forma rápida, siento como mis manos tiemblan y se vuelven sudorosas.

—¿Esta ella bien? –pregunto de forma frenética, sin importar como me vea en ese momento. No les ha pasado que, cuando más quieren que una noticia sea positiva, el resultado es lo contrario y cuando mas cosas malas nos siguen pasando, nuestra forma de pensar y sentir debe mantenerse igual; o les puede pasar como a mí, que fui perdiendo esa inocencia y dulzura que me caracterizaba. El Doctor me sacó de mis cavilaciones al poner una de sus manos en mi hombro.

—Tranquilícese, por favor, no es nada malo. Lo que tengo que decirle es una buena noticia: Ella ha empezado a responder al tratamiento, no de la forma que quisiéramos pero ha hecho avances. Para nosotros es un comienzo. —Una vez que termina de decir estas palabras, siento como un peso se va de mis hombros. Miro su mano que aun se mantiene en el mismo lugar y de forma disimulada retiro mi hombro de su contacto.

—Bueno, eso está bien; creo que pasare mañana por allá para saber cómo se encuentra, pero debe disculparme, tengo el tiempo justo a si que si me disculpa…— Este asiente y me despido agitando mi mano por cortesía, una vez que iba en la mitad de mi camino, me volteo y este, al verme, me da una mirada de confusión.

—Salúdela de mi parte, ¿podría? —Al saber a qué me refiero asiente, yo sigo mi camino como si nada hubiera pasado. Una vez que bajo, me encuentro con mi chofer en la entrada esperándome, me abre la puerta y yo subo al auto, le indico que me lleve a mi hogar y reviso mi reloj para darme cuenta que son las siete treinta de la tarde, un poco tarde a lo acostumbrado pero estaba bien.

Al llega a mi casa, abro la puerta y en el corredor empiezo a escuchar pequeñas voces infantiles, esto atrae una sensación de alegría a mi pecho y me voy acercando sin que me noten mis dos demonios personales.

—Bueno, yo creo que deberíamos pedirle ayuda a nana, ¿no crees? —le decía mi Alex a mi hija, esta lo mira con una mirada de comprensión y añade:

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero debemos ahorrar dinero para comprarle su regalo, sabes que _el día de las madres* _esta cerca y debemos tener fondos para costear su regalo —Alex asiente de forma solemne y, sin que se dieran cuenta, empiezo a hacer ruido para que me detecten. Al verme entrar se miran entre sí y corren a mi encuentro, donde cada uno me abraza una pierna y al bajar los abrazo a su altura, de forma cariñosa, les dos besos en ambas mejillas. Lizzie se ríe y Alex me mira con desagrado ya que no le gustaban los besos, alegando que ya no era un niño.

—Bueno, que tenemos aquí, mis dos pilluelos estaban solos, ¿estarán planeando una catástrofe? –Los dos niegan de forma inmediata. Nos pusimos a charlar sobre su día y qué hicieron en su colegio. Cuando vi que ya eran las ocho diez los envió a alistarse mientras yo preparo la cena, el chef solo trabajaba hasta las cuatro de la tarde.

Empiezo a preparar una pasta a la boloñesa, ambos adoran la comida italiana. Cuando solo faltaban unos minutos, ambos bajan perfectamente vestidos con sus pijamas y se sientan en la mesa, donde les sirvo a ambos en sus platos correspondientes, me sirvo de paso y me siento a comer con ellos.

Pasan unos minutos mientras hablábamos de forma superficial y uno que otro chiste de parte de Lizzie, al culminar los envió a que se aseen para ir a dormir y les prometo ir a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Recojo toda la comida sobrante de la olla y la guardo, todo lo demás lo coloco en el lavavajillas y termino de secarme las manos. Me encamino a mi cuarto, cuando llego empiezo a quitarme toda mi ropa y me desmaquillo de forma minuciosa, me visto mi pijama y me dirijo a la habitación de mi princesa.

Esta se encontraba en su cama con su mascota de felpa y un libro de princesas, al verme me regala una gran sonrisa y me entrega el libro para leérselo, asiento y muevo un mueble para sentarme a su lado. Veo la portada del libro y me llevo una sorpresa al ver que su historia es de _Mulan*, _le pregunto sobre su elección y me responde: es que se parece a ti mami, tú eres como ella, eres bella y eres una heroína, bueno, para mí lo eres.

Al darme cuenta, mis mejillas estaban surcando unas gruesas lagrimas, ella me pregunta qué es lo que tenia y le respondo que cuando crezca lo sabrá.

—Y así el príncipe y mulan vivieron felices para siempre —Al ver su carita risueña, observo que su respiración es tranquila, lo que me indica que esta dormida, le beso el tope de la cabeza y le susurro un "te amo_", _esta se remueve un poco y sonríe; apago su luz y cierro su puerta.

Cuando entro a la habitación de mi hijo, lo encuentro con un libro, al verme lo cierra y me mira. Yo me siento junto a él en la cama y empezamos a platicar acerca de sus amigos, pero fue una de sus preguntas que me dejo congelada.

—Mami, si todos los adultos se casan, ¿por que tú aun no te has casado? Si es por mí, no debes preocuparte, solo quiero que seas feliz —Con sus palabras solo me había afianzado un hecho: el era un chico muy maduro y me enorgullecía ser su madre.

—Ay, muñeco. Sabes algo, esas no son cosas de las cuales tu debas preocuparte; soy feliz con ustedes — Él me mira por un largo rato, hasta que asiente de forma ausente y se arrima cerca de mi, empiezo a acariciar sus cabellos y este se queda dormido, repito la acción que efectué en el cuarto de Lizzie.

Al entrar a mi cuarto me acuesto en mi cama y dejo que Morfeo me lleve.

—_Sabes algo, Bellita, a veces a las buenas personas les pasan cosas malas, ¿no es el mundo algo esplendido? _

_Yo asiento con temor a decir otra cosa. Este empieza a subir encima de mí y comienza a repartir besos por toda mi cara y mi cuello, en esos momentos son los que me entraban ganas de vomitar._

_Su mano se dirigió hacia mi camisa donde poco a poco la fue subiendo, pero al ver que no cooperaba la arranca de mi y de paso se llevo mi falda. Solo quedaba en mi ropa interior, este me miraba con sus ojos azules oscurecidos por la lujuria y empieza a tocar mis pechos con sus nudillos. Empiezo a temblar y el lo malinterpreta como si estuviera gozando. Una vez que no puedo aguantar más trato de alejarlo de mi._

_Salto de la cama y trato de ir hacia la puerta, pero este me sujeta de mi cabello y en mi oreja me susurra: _

—_¿Crees que puedes escapar de mí? Metete algo en tu estúpida cabeza, zorra, jamás dejaras mi lado, porque tú no eres nadie y jamás llegaras a serlo. Yo pague por ti así que se una buena zorrita y déjame gozar un poco ¿sí? —Todo lo dijo mordisqueando mi oreja y yo por miedo y asco, solo me deje ir. Este me arrojó a la cama y con brusquedad me quito mi ropa interior, sin ningunas contemplaciones empieza a pasar sus manos por mis paredes, siseo de dolor y este sonríe de forma siniestra._

_En ese momento él se encontraba en bóxer, veo como empieza a bajarlo, de mis ojos caían gruesas lágrimas, este las lame y se sitúa en mi entrada y con una brusquedad, casi animal, me penetra. Donde rompe la barrera que me define como niña y me convierte en mujer, contra mi voluntad, con todo el dolor y la vergüenza del mundo, empieza a hacer sonidos en mi oreja, empieza a susurrar mía, mía, mía. Hasta que al final lo grita y siento como deja su semilla en mí; luego de llegar al clímax. Permite que todo su peso caiga encima de mí, luego de un rato sale de mí, se coloca los pantalones y antes de salir me susurra: bienvenida al infierno querida Bells._

Despierto sobresaltada al recordar uno de los acontecimientos más frustrantes y degradantes de toda mi vida, toco mi cara y veo que estaba llena de sudor. Bajo de mi cama y abro el grifo del baño, me echo un poco de agua y veo que son las dos de la mañana, era súper temprano así que abro mi laptop y reviso algunas inversiones. Después de culminar, hago zapping en la tv y cuando veo ya eran las cuatro y ya tenía sueño, apago todo, espero que el sueño me venza ya que esta no era la primera vez que me sucedía. No sé en qué momento caigo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Querido lector, alguna vez has sentido que tu vida esta llena de fantasmas que no te dejan avanzar, bueno para la pequeña Isabella ese era su pan de todos los días, pero podría alguien rescatarla de sus propios fantasmas o empeorara las cosas. ¿Tú qué crees?

¿Qué tal? .. bueno chicas se que no tengo escusa esta vez, pero en mi defensa ya tenia el capi listo.. pero mi linda beta se encontraba indispuesta, que bella ella. Bueno chicas(os) si me lee alguno.. jeje ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?.. esta es la primera vez que escribo algo asi, y concuerdo con mi beta sobre alargar los pensamientos de bella en ese momento.. ¿Qué opinan? La verdad estoy super nerviosa con eso de los lemmons, pero tratare de hacer un buen trabajo.

OK, básicamente la nota esta medio larguita ¿no?.. bueno si les gusto reviews, si no reviews y tratare de que los capis sean mas largos y creo que añadiré muchas palabras en tercera persona como hice al final. Besos y abrazos .

Cambio y fuera Juliette

Pd: Gracias Khristhy que lindaa eres.. espero que todo se resuelva para ti C:


End file.
